Say The Word
by deathscent
Summary: IY x YYH. No longer a simple ningen. Loaded with powers that one present her an ability to 'charm' What's a girl to do but to have fun? But alas, the ability comes with some...side effects the longer she is away from her seal...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

**A/N: Here's my first story for the new year 2006. Enjoy and review. Hugs and kisses to all readers.**

**IY X YYH**

**Title: Say the word**

**Chapter one**

"That's it, I'm LEAVING!" The female with mid back wavy black hair with blue highlights slapped the male standing before her before fully slamming the door and stomping away without a second glance behind.

"Damn him, why can't he understands!" She angrily muttered under her breath.

'Well, I'll show him! He can warm his bed on his own!" With that having being thought, she ripped a hole in _his _barrier large enough for her to walk through. Whipping around to mend the broken barrier before leaving for good.

---

'God damn toddler, wait till I get my hands on him! As soon as the others find me…Fucking sucking, over grown baby!' An injured and tired spirit detective cussed in his head while laying bleeding on Makai grounds. A number of youkai corpse surrounding his injured self.

Night was falling and his fallen form was soon shrouded with the night mist.

'Great…Just great. Not only is the blood of those bakas on me mixing my scent, now I can't be seen by the naked eye! Koenma, I'm so going to shove that pacifier up your ass!' Spirit detective, Urameshi Yusuke tried to work his voice but couldn't. Feeling the very urge to slam his head on something but couldn't move a muscle.

---

The place he was in was quiet. He was all alone with the dead youkai corpse he had defeated but had not escaped unharmed much to his displeasure. Narrowing his eyes, Yusuke hoped not to be eaten by any other roaming youkai around while he was unable to move.

With an 'Ah' and a small 'Oof' the silence was broken when a feminine voice started grumbling about 'luck and clumsiness.'

Yusuke started to grumble loudly in his head when something or rather someone tripped and fell on top of him or rather straddling him. And judging by its voice it sounded female and hopefully it really is a female instead of the other sex…

"I can't believe I'm so clumsy…" The voice mumbled as the being tried to push itself up from his injured form, he grunted in pain.

Yusuke had to close his eyes and only opening a fraction of it when bright light sparked around him.

Blinking to adjust his eyes, he noted that the voice indeed did belong to a female, and a very pretty one at that. Narrowing his eyes when he saw that she looked human. But fully opening them to glare at her when the next words flew out of her mouth.

"What are you doing here? Do you enjoy laying here?" She had asked innocently with a raised eyebrow.

---

Kagome almost, keyword being almost gulped when the male she had clumsily tripped over began glaring at her.

And here she was just walking away from _his _castle and taking the shortcut towards the separation barrier with every intention to head back to her homeland; ningenkai.

'Okay…maybe I asked a stupid question.' She thought as she looked over him whom she had unluckily tripped over.

Large open gashes with blood that seems to have thinned or dried up. Bluish marks around his neck which seems crushed. A long but deep line of blood from the side of his forehead to his chin. But a pair of defiance brown eyes were staring right back into her sapphire ones.

She sweat dropped and mentally slapped herself before closing her eyes. Drawing deep breaths and reaching inwards for her energy core. She lightly grasped the core before opening her eyes, dimly she knew her eyes were glowing a soft pink.

Yusuke laid there not of his choice as he saw the female above him closing her eyes and re-opening them a moment later to reveal glowing soft pink. Normally he would feel threatened but it felt warm and a wave of calmness swept over him, his eyelids were drooping before they shot open when the female crept up nearer to him.

Her right hand was by the side of his head while he could dimly feel that her left hand was placed lightly on the side of his abused neck. Forehead to forehead as he felt her body weight settling on his own body. He felt as if something in his mind broke. He blushing slightly, despite his injured form he could still feel her feminine assets.

Yusuke caught himself looking deep into her eyes before she closed them and muttered something under her breath which he did not catch, dimly aware that he was glowing pink all over but feeling the sense of weariness and numbness leaving him.

Twitching, he moved his fingers and swallowed his saliva which didn't hurt now. The female above him moved off his body, settling herself beside him as she offered him a smile.

"Feel better?" She asked in a sweet, melodious voice.

"Hell yeah!" He exclaimed while trying to push himself up. Giggling at his answer that seems so Inuyasha familiar, Kagome offered him a hand to sit up.

"So…what's a human like you doing in Makai?" She asked, tilting her head to the side as she watched him stretch his arm muscles.

Stopping in his movement before crossing his arms.

"I should ask the same thing of you." He said as he flopped back on the ground to sit before her.

"Me?" Kagome questioned.

"Yeah, you look like human and to my senses you are one but what you just did, wasn't." He said as he looked straight into her eyes which he noticed were the most beautiful shade of eye colour he has ever seen.

"Senses huh… I take it you are working for Reikai. Well then, I'm Kagome. And I'm leaving Makai after having a fit with _someone._" Outstretching her hand to him. He took hers and shook it.

"Name's Yusuke, you didn't answer my question."

"Does it really matters what I am?" Kagome smiled as she asked.

"Come on, I wanna get out of here as soon as possible." Kagome said as she stood up from her place, which Yusuke followed.

"So where you headed to?" She asked Yusuke who was trying to look through the thick mist but failing quite miserably.

"I got separated from my team-mates while fighting bakas." Yusuke grumbled as he shoved his hands into his pants side pockets.

Letting out a soft laughter that sounded like chiming bells, Kagome grabbed Yusuke's hand in hers and started walking.

"Come on, I'll get you to the border." She said cheerfully dragging a sputtering Yusuke along down the path.

---

After a few minutes of walking, with Yusuke's hand still in Kagome's they reached the border. During this few minutes, Yusuke had found it easy to relate how he became a spirit detective to Kagome.

"Here we are!" Offering him a genuine smile as she gestured to the border separating Ningenkai from Makai.

"So, I'm going to cross over to Ningenkai, are you going to arrest me?" Kagome asked.

Yusuke looked at her weirdly.

"How are you going to pass through the barrier?" He asked, knowing that there is no way she can pass without getting injured.

"Like this, Yusuke." Kagome gave him another sweet smile before leaning up to peck him on his cheek.

"Your team mates are approaching. Bye!" Kagome said as she felt four energy signatures coming towards them at high speed, sensing one to be high spiritual and the other death. Waving farewell to Yusuke she disappeared through the barrier within a blink of his eyes.

He was openly gaping and eyes widening when the others found him staring at the barrier with Kuwabara's loud voice startling him out of his state of shock.

---

It has been two days since the incident with Kagome, and Yusuke did make true his words. He made Koenma pay with a large bump on his puny head. And now we can find Yusuke walking to school, having being dragged and threatened by his childhood friend/ girlfriend, Keiko. He was walking in front having an argument like always with Kuwabara while Keiko was behind him chatting with Botan, the cheery grim reaper.

Not having the same homeroom class with Keiko, Yusuke took the slip to the school rooftop. Keiko entered her homeroom hoping that Yusuke had also went to his homeroom.

The teacher entered as the students settled themselves. Coughing, the teacher signalled his attention to the door which was slide open and a girl entered. The class broke out, girls were giving jealous glares at the new girl's look and body including Keiko who found herself getting quite envious. Boys were giving appreciating and not so innocent comments among themselves.

"Introduce yourself." The teacher said, couldn't help himself to drool over the new girl.

The males shivered against her voice. It was soft yet sensual.

"Watashi wa Higurashi Kagome." Offering a smile that literally melted the boys in the class.

"Well, well you can sit beside Keiko." Keiko raised her hand as instructed and her eyes followed Kagome's movement to her side.

"Hi." Kagome greeted after taking a seat. Keiko merely gave her a small smile, which Kagome simply shrugged off as if it was the most common thing in the world. Which probably is since she was obviously attracting hateful glares from the female population in the class.

The bell rang and signalled for the next class, for every class Kagome was in she received stares, but she didn't seem affected by them at all. And finally it was lunch time, placing her books in her locker she decided to take some fresh air outside.

---

Yusuke was having a peaceful sleep on the school roof before he was literally flung off the place he was laying on by Keiko's scolding.

'What got her into such a bad mood.' Yusuke thought having not seeing her so hot-tempered before. She was screaming his ears off. Since it was lunch, Yusuke decided to grab some lunch.

Reaching the picnic area with Keiko, Yusuke spotted Kuwabara who was eating lunch, sneaking up behind the orange head, he snatched Kuwabara's apple. Jumping away as Kuwabara's punch aimed for his head.

"Give that back Urameshi!" Kuwabara hollered as he tried to land a blow on Yusuke who was dodging without a sweat.

"You want it?" Yusuke asked as he stopped and took a big bite out of the apple, literally seeing steam coming out of Kuwabara's red ears.

Keiko shook her head as she settled down for her own lunch, dividing her share and was just about to ask Yusuke to eat them when she notices that Yusuke wasn't paying attention to her at all.

Titling her head at an angle to see what got his attention. She fumed. The green monster was biting at her.

'How dare he look at the new girl!' Keiko was just about to smack Yusuke on the head when Yusuke took off towards the new girl who had just disappeared round the corner. Almost growling out, she ran after them. Kuwabara followed after noting Keiko's anger directed at Yusuke.

---

'It's her!' Yusuke thought as he ran towards her when she turned the corner. Rounding up the corner he was met with nothing.

"Damn, she disappeared again!" Yusuke cussed under his breath.

"BOO!" Which was followed by melodious laughter.

"Fuck! Don't scare me like that, Kagome!" Yusuke exclaimed as he placed a hand over his racing heart. He had not sensed her behind him, and got the life scared out of him when he turned around.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. It's so nice to see you again!" Kagome said as she gave Yusuke a hug which he blushed. Giggling Kagome took the apple from his hand and bit into it.

Quickly getting over his blush he grumbled.

"Hey! That's mine!" Which Kagome pouted.

"I'm hungry!" She cried, giving him the puppy eyes.

"Fine, but we are sharing." Taking the apple back into his hand.

"Okay!" Kagome cheered and took one half of the apple from him and bit into it contently.

**SLAP**

"Yusuke, how could you!" Shocking both Yusuke and Kagome when Keiko slapped him. Kuwabara was behind her with open mouth.

Tearing her glare from Yusuke only to focus on Kagome. Kagome gulped from the burning in Keiko's eyes. Raising her hand she delivered a slap towards Kagome's cheek which was stopped by Yusuke, surprising Keiko to a large extent.

"I can't believe you are helping her!" Keiko cried out, tears at the corner of her eyes.

"What, What are you doing!" Yusuke asked as Keiko retracted her hand from him harshly.

"Urameshi Yusuke, I hate you!" Keiko spat out before dashing off. The whole student body was looking at them.

Unable to contain his confusion and anger any more he cussed out at them.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT!" With that they sped off to their work. Leaving a fuming Yusuke, a gapping Kuwabara and a confused new girl behind who was munching on an apple.

---

"I'm sorry…" Kagome apologised to Yusuke again after school.

"You didn't do anything wrong." Yusuke sighed, knowing that Keiko had gotten the wrong idea and was being jealous over Kagome.

"Maybe I can explain to her?" Kagome skipped to stand before the slouching walking Yusuke who shook his head and continued on his way. Kuwabara was walking beside him, saying nothing but giving him a look a pity and a shrug to Kagome.

Kagome sighed and decided to follow him, after all she did feel responsible for what happened to him and Keiko.

"Yo Urameshi, I'm going to see my sweet Yukina now. Ja, Kagome." Kuwabara waved and walked down a path different from Yusuke.

'Who's Yukina? Mou…guys are so flicker and just now he was asking for me to be his girlfriend.' Kagome thought as she took a step to walk beside Yusuke who seems oblivious to his surrounding.

'Keiko must mean a lot to him.'

---

It was mere minutes before sundown when Yusuke finally stopped his aimless wandering and settled down on a swing. Kagome took the swing beside his, swinging lightly she decided to ask the inevitable.

"You wanna talk about what you have been thinking?" She asked softly but he heard, giving her a look of contemplating.

"It's just that, I think, no, feel that deep down, Keiko has never accepted who I am." He sighed. Kagome stopped her swing and looked at him for him to continue on.

"She wants me to do the things that I have no interest in and hate, and she doesn't like me to be a spirit detective, and that is what I like to be…" Yusuke said as he looked in front of him, as if the air offered him some answers.

"Maybe…she just doesn't want you to get hurt, she cares for you." Kagome replied with a hint of a smile.

"Keiko doesn't wants me to fight, she wants me to stop and live a normal and peaceful life." Gently swinging his own swing.

"But I love to fight. It's in my blood, even before I was born. She says that I will tire of this life, but I know that I won't. I enjoy this life, it feels more meaningful to me than doing what I used to do before I became a spirit detective. She still doesn't see who I truly am."

"And besides…if I ever wanted to stop living the life of fighting-"

"To fight. To Live. To crease. To die. Right?" Kagome inputted.

"Yeah." Silence enshrouded them for a moment before Kagome began to swing.

"All I can advise is, to walk the path that will give you no regrets, for this path is the one you will be walking for the rest of your life. Give Keiko some time, I'm sure she will see who you really are."

"She doesn't trust me." Yusuke said after a moment in thought.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it. It's just that I was near. My cursed vibes." Kagome said as Yusuke gave her his full attention.

"Don't you feel weird that you are actually talking to me so easily while you are supposed to be what, a bad ass person?" Yusuke scrunched up his nose and furrowed his eyebrows before leaping out of his swing and glaring at her.

Kagome sighed.

"No, I did not place a spell on you, and no, I'm not evil. A side-effect of not having my _seal _with me." She said causally, wrinkling her nose.

"I'm able to seal and control majority of the vibes, but there are still some remaining vibes that are unsealed and not controlled. And that is what is affecting people who get near me."

"Trust me, the ability is cool and all, but I rather not have it without my _seal_. Unsealed vibes present the pull of drawing out the person's feelings and emotions he is feeling at the moment, mostly towards me, and some hidden and desirable ones. Getting the person to act on them without even having realising themselves. Girls usually find jealousy and envious in me, while the guys find lust." Kagome said, locking her eyes with Yusuke which he immediately blushed before catching himself and scowled.

"I'm not lusting for you." Yusuke fumbled out.

"Really?" Kagome leapt of her swing to stand before Yusuke, leaning her face quite close to his, to see him clearly blushed.

"It might not be lust that you are feeling but it might be some other hidden emotion you have for me. Don't you find me attractive in the tiniest bit? Don't you feel that you can relate everything to me? Ne Yusuke, you're blushing." Kagome teased, which he denied fervently.

"You're so cute! Deep down all those macho, you're a shy and nice guy." Kagome pinched his cheeks which he turned a deeper pink.

"I'm not shy!" He declared.

"Just be honest with all your feelings." Kagome commented while latching onto his left arm.

"What happens if you release all those vibes?" Yusuke asked curiously.

"Ne…Yusuke, I'm hungry. Come on!" Yusuke found himself once again being dragged away by the petite woman with voluptuous figure.

"Are you going to answer me!"

"Damnit! I hate your vibes!" Yusuke cussed out when he blushed again after Kagome looked at him in the eyes.

"Well then, all you have to do is to gain strong control of your emotions and feelings and not let them rule you. Think before you act, or maybe is use your head rather than your heart…or maybe is go by logic than feelings. Easy, isn't it?" Kagome chirped as she dragged Yusuke to Wacdonald.

---

"This is tasty!" Kagome praised as she took the last bite of the burger with Yusuke looking at her through half lidded eyes.

"Of course it's tasty! I paid for it!" Waving his fist around.

"Well, I thanked you, didn't I?" Kagome replied, slurping on her coke before Yusuke snatched it to have a drink, receiving a pout from Kagome.

"How did you do that?" Yusuke asked after emptying the drink.

"Do what?" Kagome asked confusingly, she said it in such an adorable way that Yusuke couldn't help but to blush for the umpteen times today.

"Grr! That! How did you made me pay for all these food!" Pointing to the fast food she was eating, glaring hard hoping that they will burst into flame.

"Because, you couldn't resisting not paying for me when I asked." Kagome said before giving her attention to the fries she was munching on.

"The vibes…again…"

"Yup." Curt answer from the busily munching Kagome.

"Can't you do something about it, I don't like the feeling of it and I definitely don't like how I'm acting, talking NOW!" Yusuke grumbled.

"Can't, I'm not strong enough, and you better accept it coz you don't seem to want to be away from me and if you keep denying your feelings and emotions, you're going to end up in the mental ward as permanent resident." She sung.

"Your ability is really fucked up!" Yusuke stared at her before she offered him a bag of fries, which he munched on grudgingly.

"Ha, you should see how it really is fucked up when it backfires on me." Kagome snorted quite un-ladylike.

---

"Is it me, unable to get away from you, or you unable to get away from me?" Yusuke asked dryly as Kagome followed him back to his apartment.

"What! You're going to leave a defenceless girl out there!" Kagome exclaimed astonishingly, Yusuke stared blankly at her before shaking his head and allowed her inside the house.

"Thanks, Yus-kun, I knew you will come through with your feelings." Earning an irritated Grr from him.

"So… where am I sleeping?" Kagome asked, whirling around to give him a heart- warming smile.

"God damn it…being cute and angelic in your _condition _isn't helping at all…" He muttered under his breath as he manoeuvred her to his room.

---

**Ding Dong**

Bolting up from where she slept, Kagome rubbed her eyes and scratched her head. Yawning, she was just about to fall back to sleep when another 'ding dong' was heard. Peeling one eye open to see that it was only 6.45am.

Grumbling slightly she nudged the sleeping Yusuke with her foot, which he responded by forming himself in a cocoon of blanket. Grumbling slightly as the 'ding dong' persisted. Kicking the blanket from herself, she stumbled to her feet. Yawning as she headed for the door.

Stretching to work out the kinks on her back she outstretched a hand to twist the doorknob, pulling the door open to the one who was doing all those 'ding dong'.

Unaware that the person doing all those 'ding dong' was having second thought of being in the right place.

"Yusuke." The red head before her asked, seemingly to be quite perplexed that he was unsure of himself. Kagome looked up and saw that he has a very nice pair of eye colour.

'Emerald…pretty…' That was what went through Kagome's incoherent thoughts before she yawned a big yawn.

"Come in, he's sleeping. I'll go wake him up." She muttered and left to wake up the slumbering Yusuke.

Kurama was taken back by surprise, he was expecting his team leader, Yusuke, to open the door and greet him with profuse vulgarities. He was not expecting to be greeted by a female droning an oversized blue t-shirt over her feminine body and seems to create the illusion that she was wearing nothing underneath.

Thinking that he had disturbed the wrong resident which Youko was strongly disagreeing in his head, he asked the female before him, feeling quite surprised that he was feeling unsure of himself for the first time. Surprised once more when the female invited him in and told him to wait while she go to wake their leader. Finding himself yet surprised again when she entered Yusuke's room.

Youko was expressing his incredulous on why there was such a pretty girl in Yusuke's home loudly in his mind much to his annoyance. Kurama was just feeling quite confused as to why he was feeling so surprised about what had just occurred.

_/How can he get a girl to stay in his home, and by the looks she just woke up. You can't even get a girl to go out with/ _Youko huffed in his mind.

_!You were complaining that all the girls around us were bratty and loud.! _Kurama voiced back as he rubbed his temples.

Youko grumbled as Kurama tried to save himself from another headache. Their arguments were cut short when the girl they deemed mystery to be in this house came back from Yusuke's room.

"He'll be out in a minute." She yawned and made her way to the kitchen. Kurama watched as if she had lived here all her life as she went through the kitchen.

Grabbing the milk carton and an apple from the fridge. She reached for the top cupboard to retrieve a cup. Revealing to Kurama that she was wearing a pair of short demin shorts under the over-sized t-shirt.

_/Nice butt…and legs…She look so delicious…/_

_!Youko, stop that! _Kurama snapped which surprised both himself and Youko, he never snapped, not even when Youko was irritating him with pictures of mysterious women and sometimes men, doing _things _beneath him.

Catching himself with a blush when the mystery girl turned and gave him a glance as if she heard them arguing and resumed to pour herself a cup of milk.

_!Did she…!_

_/Can't be, red. No one can hear us unless she's a mind reader like Hiei. And she doesn't portray that ability, she's just a normal ningen. Granted she smells amazing for being one./_

"You want breakfast or something?" Kurama was shaken from his thoughts when he heard her speak out, she has a very mesmerising voice now that he heard it again. Clearing his head to notice that she was speaking to Yusuke and not him which made Youko fume.

"Something." Yusuke said grumpily, plopping himself into a chair and turned to look at Kurama.

"What you want? It's too god damn early." Yusuke bit out as Kagome busied herself, searching in the cupboard for some food.

"Master Genkai wishes to see you." Kurama answered, he too took a seat beside the drowsy spirit detective.

"What does old hag wants now." Obviously still in a grumpy mood.

"No idea." Kurama shrugged and raised an eyebrow when the mystery girl placed a bowl of instant ramen before the falling asleep Yusuke.

"Breakfast is served!" She chirped cheerfully, not to mention cutely as she shoved Yusuke a pair of chopsticks.

"Ramen…?"

"Yup!"

"Who the heck eats Ramen for breakfast!" Yusuke asked as he gave the girl a stare.

"Apparently you do now." She replied and drank her milk contently. Grumbling to himself, Yusuke started to eat the bowl of Ramen.

"Yusuke…mind introducing us?" Kurama asked, glancing at the girl who is munching an apple now.

"Kagome. Kurama. Kurama. Kagome." Yusuke gestured with a slight nod of his head and slurped his ramen.

"Oh, so you are the one with brain in the team."

"OI! That's NOT true!" Yusuke shouted, splatting out some noodles.

"Eww…gross…go and clean yourself!" Kagome fussed and to Kurama's surprise, Yusuke went to clean up without a single grunt of complain.

---

"Yusuke told me all about you guys." Kagome said as she left her chair to search for more food in the fridge.

"All about us?" Kurama asked carefully.

"Yup! All about you guys being spirit detectives for Reikai." At this Kurama narrowed his eyes.

"Why would he tell you all these?"

"Coz we were talking." She answered as if it was the most simplest question.

"Yusuke…you told her about being a spirit detective?" Kurama asked the spirit detective who had left the bathroom with a towel around his neck, seems that he had taken a short bath.

"Yeah…" He answered as he took away the orange juice that Kagome was just about to drink which left Kagome spluttering with mild annoyance.

Kurama looked on with mild envious with Youko brimming with jealousy as they watched Yusuke and Kagome bickering like lovers.

---

"Why are you coming along?" Yusuke asked at the latched girl on his left arm.

"Because."

"Because?" Yusuke repeated as Kurama walked a distance behind them.

"Because I have no where else to go and I heard of Master Genkai and love to meet her to see if she has something to help my _condition_." Kagome said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Feh! You just wanna skip school and see if she will be affected by your vibes."

"Sugoi! You guessed them all correct! But really, I wanna know if she can help me temporary conceal them."

"She's just an old hag."

"That's not a nice thing to say. One day I'm going to grow old, are you going to call me an old hag?" Kagome asked and looked deep into Yusuke's eyes.

"STOP THAT! You're enjoying this, ain't you." Yusuke growled out as he began to burn with blushes. Swinging his left arm to untangle Kagome.

"It's fun so get use to it!" giggling with mirth she latched back onto his left arm much to his annoyance, but did nothing to unlatch her. With each passing moment, Kurama was having a visit from the green monster as he took in what he saw.

"How…how…can you…still smile after climbing…the damn stairs!" Yusuke complained as they almost reached the top to Genkai's shrine.

"Coz it's healthy to climb stairs." Kagome replied as she attempted to drag Yusuke up the last flight of stairs.

"I'll never get what you are thinking." Yusuke resigned and let Kagome pull him up the stairs, purposely leaning back to add weight onto her.

"What's the fun in that if you get what I'm thinking?" She replied and decided to push him up the stairs instead of pulling.

---

"Urameshi!" A flying fist came and knocked Yusuke off the stairs.

"What the hell!" Cussing outright as he sat up from his assualt.

'I didn't even fucking sense him!' Looking at the happily dancing Kuwabara.

"Whoops! Sorry!" Kagome exclaimed sheepishly. Picking himself up he approached Kagome with narrowed eyes.

"Let me guess… you FORGOT TO FUCKING MENTION SOMETHING ABOUT YOUR _CONDITION_!" Yusuke blared out with fire shooting from his eyes. Kagome shrunk from him, whimpering slightly before giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"I forgot." She squeaked. Looking down at her hands.

"And. What. Did. You. Forgot. To. Mention." Yusuke bit out, leaning his face very close to hers.

"I forgot to mention that…since the vibes are seemingly coaxing your emotions and you are somehow subconsciously fighting it, you lose the sense of your surrounding momentarily." Kagome whispered out so only he could hear while the others stood back looking at them curiously.

But the curiosity from the bluish green haired girl's eyes soon turned to something akin to dislike. Kagome mentally sighed when she took notice.

Taking her eyes off the ice apparition to land on an old lady with soft pinkish hair.

"Hi, you must be Genkai-sama!" Kagome walked up to her and greeted, receiving a nod from the old lady. She turned to see a confused Yusuke besides her.

"Oi, don't you hate her?" Yusuke asked, pointing to the Kagome beside him, receiving a weird look from Genkai and getting an elbow in his gut by Kagome.

"She has control over her emotions and doesn't let them over rule her actions." Kagome explained which Yusuke nodded with understanding and scowled when he realised that she had unintentionally insulted him.

"Sorry!" Yusuke couldn't find it in his heart to blame Kagome who looked truly sorry.

"Oi old hag! Why you had Kurama call me so early in the morning!" Earning himself a book print in his face, courtesy of Genkai. Kagome watched with large round eyes as Yusuke fell flat on his back.

"I'm calling you back for re-training, dimwit!" Coming round to stand beside Yusuke, she pointed to the forest behind her shrine.

"50 laps in an hour! NOW!" Lifting Yusuke by the collar of his shirt, she threw him towards the path of the forest and invited Kagome in for tea. Glaring at the dazed Kuwabara before he got the picture and ran towards the forest.

---

"Tell me how did you meet the dimwit?" Genkai asked, sipping on her tea while looking weirdly at a huffing Yukina who had literally threw the cup of tea at Kagome. Kagome brushed it off and even thanked her for the tea.

Kurama was siting directly across Kagome, his eyes were flickering from emerald to gold and back again and repeating the whole circle again. Yukina had retreated elsewhere.

"My name is Kagome, I met Yusuke when he just came back from his mission for Reikai." Unknowing stunning Genkai, while Kurama was staring at his tea, looking spaced off.

"He told me _basic things _about his job as spirit detective. Let's just say we met and we hit it off." Kagome replied cheerfully, carefully sipping the hot tea.

"I see." Genkai stated but with a hint of disbelief and suspicion.

'I don't sense anything ominous from her, she's pure ningen.' Genkai thought as she sipped her tea and observed the girl sitting beside her out of the corner of her eyes.

"Have anyone ever told you that you have great control over your feelings and emotions, Genkai- sama?" Kagome asked, placing down her cup of tea and glancing into Genkai's eyes.

'What is this feeling!' Something was gripping in her mind to get her to give her full trust to the girl that was looking into her eyes.

Genkai overturned her cup of tea and tried to get herself in control. Earning curious glances from Kurama who stood, barking him to back off which he reluctantly did, she glared at the girl whom she was such was the cause of this.

"I meant no harm, Genkai- sama." Kagome sighed, and as soon as those words left her mouth, Genkai felt herself back in control, the tugging in her mind was gone.

"If, I may…I would like to have a word with you, in private." Glancing towards Kurama to show that she did not want him in the same room when she talks to Genkai.

---

Sweeping her glance at the innocent looking female that emits no strange energies, spreading her senses to feel that she is a ningen. A very normal feeling ningen. She nodded her head, with her leading. She brought Kagome to the dojo where they could, as she had requested, to talk.

The moment they had entered the dojo, Genkai felt a barrier being raised. Turning and raised an eyebrow at the girl's action.

"Just to be sure that no one else is listening." Kagome answered and sat down, making herself comfortable. Apparantly she was waiting for Genkai to sit before talking.

Settling herself before the female and crossed her arms. Now have second thought that she was a ningen.

"I shan't waste time…the tugging that you felt in your mind just now was…my doing. But seeing that you reacted so strongly means that you actually put up a fight against it." With every word that she had spoken, Genkai narrowed her eyes, but yet she made no move to stop the girl from continuing.

"May I ask, what did you feel that tugging was trying to get you to do?"

"…to fully trust what you had said about Yusuke telling you everything about him being a spirit detective." Genkai supplied.

"The tugging that you felt is one of my abilities. My power. The vibes flowing out from me is what is affecting people near me or on whom I wished upon. I regret to say that I'm not strong enough to fully seal them having left my _seal _back in Makai when I… left. The remaining unsealed vibes draw on the emotions and feelings one is feeling, including hidden ones and desires, getting the person to act on them without even realising. The tugging to have you fully trust me was because I released some of the sealed ones. You have firm control over your emotions that I wasn't able to show you my current _condition. _I apologise for any inconvinence caused…"

"I meant no harm, I just wanted to know if you could help me…to have some ways to seal the remaining vibes that I'm unable to control…Gomen nasai, Genkai- sama…" Kagome explained and bowed to show her deepest apology.

"Did you make Yusuke tell you about his job?"

"No, of course not…I have not exposed my sealed vibes to him Those unsealed vibes which I have no control with got to him when he was near me, bringing out the emotion he was feeling, apparently he trusted me after the circumstances of how we met and the desire to relate things about him to me had crossed his mind."

"I see." Genkai said as she looked Kagome over and saw that she really had meant no harm.

"You said you left your seal in Makai. Explain."

" I know that you see, sense and think that I'm a normal ningen, but truthfully, I'm not. I'm not a youkai either…I'm sorry but this is one part of the information I do not wish to share for now. I just live in Makai now. I was having an argument… a fight… and left the place in a huff that…I simply forgot about the seal as I…don't need to seal it out in the place I'm living at…"

"I take it you are not going to go back and retrieve it." Raising an eyebrow in question.

"Of course not! I'm still mad about what happened there!" Kagome huffed and thought about inu-youkai and the big stick up their asses.

"Do you trust me?" Kagome asked softly, eyes shining with hope.

"I sense no harm from you or you might just be hiding your ill-intentions, but you seem sincere to find a seal for your vibes. Despite unwilling to share what you are to me."

Kagome held her breath as she awaited Genkai's answer.

"I will trust you seeing that you have no done the dimwit any harm." Genkai replied before getting on her feet.

"I will place my trust in you, Kagome. Don't abuse it."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

**A/N** Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. Keep it coming though coz it boasts writing morale! Thankie!

**Title: Say the word**

"Do you trust me?" Kagome asked softly, eyes shining with hope.

"I sense no harm from you or you might just be hiding your ill-intentions, but you seem sincere to find a seal for your vibes. Despite unwilling to share what you are to me."

Kagome held her breath as she awaited Genkai's answer.

"I will trust you seeing that you have no done the dimwit any harm." Genkai replied before getting on her feet.

"I will place my trust in you, Kagome. Don't abuse it."

---

**Chapter two**

"_Put this on." Genkai said as she opened the silver box with intricate design which she had went to retrieve. Holding out what looked to be an armband. Five gemstones of different colours adorning the plain black leather. _

_Gesturing for Kagome to lift her arm a bit, Genkai wrung it around her upper arm that the five stones were at the underside of her arm, fastening it with the strings that were attached to both ends of the armband. At the end of the strings were two gemstones of clear colour, if one looked closely, a swirl of light purple were in them._

_Kagome closed her eyes and felt her flowing vibes trying to push through the tight bound but was unable to do so._

"_It works." Kagome whispered to the tentatively watching Genkai. Genkai nodded and closed the silver box with a 'pop'._

"_How did you come across these sealing stones?" Kagome asked curiously as she glided her fingers across the smooth surfaces of the stones._

"_It was a prize in a tournament that I had attended during my youth. It was claimed to be a powerful seal. I have yet to find any use for it until now." Genkai replied as she gestured towards Kagome who was looking amazed by the ability of the sealing stones. _

"_Tell me how do you feel now?" Genkai asked._

"_It feels…like a very strongly woven net has been thrown onto me, shrinking down to meld against my skin, merging as my second skin. The unstable vibes are pushing against the second skin…but are unable to break through." Kagome answered with a smile, a relaxed look on her face._

"_Thank you Genkai-sama, I do not know how I am to survive in the Ningenkai without your help."_

"_You do not plan to return to Makai?" Genkai questioned with a raised eyebrow._

"_Not at the moment, I simply do not have the graciousness to forgive now and I have not set foot in Ningenkai for such a long time, I would like to spend some time to look around." Kagome announced._

"_You will cost no trouble." Genkai commented with narrowed eyes, slight wariness could be seen in them._

"_I will not harm any ningens, if that is what you wanted to hear." Kagome replied._

"_Do not make use of my trust and dimwit's, seeing that he has no intention to bring you in for questioning in Reikai." Genkai sternly stated, crossing her arms before her._

"_If you don't trust me in the first place, why did you chose to help me?" Kagome questioned in a rather irritated tone._

"_Your vibes might have affected my decision." Genkai replied simply._

"_How do you feel at the moment, Genkai-sama?" Kagome asked politely._

"_If one has been affected by my vibes, if they have no desires to act that way they will not act as so. For example, like Keiko who had slapped Yusuke and accused of him cheating on her with me. If…Maybe I should say that the vibes sometimes brings out the ugly side of the person who normally suppressed it inside of them for a long time and amplifies feelings. If Keiko had not felt the jealousy and had not felt the wanting to not listen to Yusuke's explanation deep down inside of her, she will not hit him and tried to slap me as well. If she did not have the lack of trust she will not accuse him of cheating but to accuse him of other things . And if I stand before her again with this seal…although she will still remembers what she was feeling and the things she had done , she will not retain the same level of hostility towards me or Yusuke."_

"_If I stand before her now with this seal, and she portrays the same level of amplified hostility towards me. This states a simply fact. A fact that she really, truly, hate me and have no qualms in projecting out that particular hatred that stems deep from her heart."_

"_Tell me Genkai-sama, do you still hold the same level of suspicion before and after the seal towards me? If you hold the same level of suspicious then does that answer your question that you had not been affected by my vibes?" Kagome asked in a resigned tone before excusing herself from the dojo._

"_Kagome. I…apologise for my accusation." Genkai had replied in an apologetic tone with her eyes close._

"_Your vibes are-"_

"_I know that you have every right to be suspicious of me due to my vibes, it is not the first time that had happened to me and it will not be the last time." Opening the dojo door to leave._

"_Kagome."_

"_Yes Genkai-sama?"_

"_You own them an explanation. And now you undeniably have my full trust. You are welcome to come here anytime."_

"_Arigatou Genkai-sama."_

---

'Maybe I should see Genkai after school and ask her about this.' Kagome thought as she scratched the area of skin around the armband in her right arm.

'Nah…' Kagome brushed the idea away as she trailed behind a group of students heading towards Sarayashiki High, ignoring the looks she was getting from fellow students.

'Even without the vibes, the level of staring is still the same!' Kagome sighed exasperatingly.

Directing a scathing look at that patch of skin, resisting the urge to bite out that area of flesh. Kagome sighed heavily again.

Giving an audible annoyed growl as she gave the itch a vicious scratch. Kagome was not in a good mood, she had been deprived of a night of peaceful sleep due to the itchiness that had somehow started out of the ordinary.

Noting that somehow the itch was different from any other itches one would encounter. For one, it shows no signs of why it itches, and two, no matter how long and vicious she had scratched there were no broken skin or what so ever signs to show that she had actually scratched that patch of skin.

It just simply itches under her skin, and it seems to be getting worse the closer she is to school or maybe she is just imagining it.

Sighing out in frustration she headed to her locker, taking out the relevant books she needed before tossing in her backpack non- too gently, and slammed her locker door shut with a resounding bam. Ignoring the additional looks she was getting, not that she was not used to being stared at.

Stepping into her homeroom class, taking the seat assigned to her by the teacher on her first day. She slammed her books down shocking the chatting class silence before plopping into her seat beside Keiko and started scratching the itch which seemed to have intensified immensely.

Half consciously aware that Keiko was looking at her.

"Are you feeling okay?" Keiko asked, resting her right hand on Kagome's left shoulder, caringly. A bit taken aback when Kagome growled, taking her hand back as she watched Kagome scratches her arm even more violently.

"I'm fine! This itch is killing me!" Kagome spat out and tried to ignore the prickling on her upper right arm.

Keiko was just about to say something but was stopped when the teacher entered the class and started the lesson. Giving a sideway glance to the girl beside her who had placed her book to stand upright as she continued to scratch.

---

"_Slow down! You're hurting my hand!" Kagome complained as Yusuke pulled her along to where he was swiftly going. Kagome tried to plant both of her feet firmly to the ground, hoping to slow or to stop him from continuing on his way. But it proved useless as Kagome felt herself still being pulled around by Yusuke as if she weighed nothing._

_Kagome thanked the kami above when he finally stopped and she was finally able to retrieve her aching hand from Yusuke's slightly loosened grip. Rubbing her hand to relieve the ache she glared at the boy before her who was staring at a signboard,' Yukimura noodles shop'. _

"_YOU drag me here so you can EAT nood-" Before she could even finish her sentence, Yusuke had gripped her aching hand once again and tugged her into the shop. _

"_YUSUKE!" Kagome was starting to feel annoyed being dragged around and being ignored by him._

"_Is Keiko in?" Yusuke had ignored her again, and asked the two people behind the counter. The man nodded and pointed upstairs. _

"_Come on." Yusuke said and resumed to tug her towards the staircase leading upstairs. _

'_Keiko…isn't she the one who tried to slap me?' Kagome was cut off in mid thought when Yusuke barged through a door, shocking the occupant of the room; Keiko._

_Apparently Keiko was doing her schoolwork before Yusuke had rudely barged in without even knocking first. For kami sake it IS a girl's room. Feeling the urge to whack the impulsive guy on the head, the idea was quickly abandoned when a book, a rather thick book was smacked right on mark, in Yusuke's face, leaving a big red imprint. _

_Granted, it was laughable but Kagome curbed in her laughter as she felt the tiny hairs on her neck rising, literally. Someone was staring at her, and that someone was staring at her with intense hatred._

_Drifting her eyes from the book imprinted face, Kagome gingerly turned her head letting her eyes rest on Keiko who was standing across the room. That girl was fuming and seems to be hyperventilating. The only thing left out to make her anger even more prominent and obvious is her bursting into flames. _

'_What's she glaring at me for! Don't tell me she really hates me!' Kagome thought, glancing to check that she was indeed still wearing her seal._

'_She really hates me!' Kagome came to the conclusion and winced when she could feel Keiko's anger going up a notch. _

'_What's fuelling her rage…'_

_Following Keiko's line of attention for a moment, Kagome blanched. _

'_Baka Yus-kun is still holding my hand!' Knitting her brows together she tried hard to free her hand from Yusuke's grasp. Yusuke must have noticed for he let her hand go almost hastily as if her hand burned his. _

_Frowning when she felt how that action had hurt her. _

"_Keiko I can explain!" Raising both hands up, palms facing the seething girl. Yusuke beseeched, his tone bordering with plead. Somehow at the moment, Kagome felt loathing towards Keiko, an almost same repulsion that she had felt towards a certain stubborn clay pot who refuses to stay dead and drags innocent hanyou to hell._

"_Fine! You have three minutes to explain Urameshi Yusuke and you better apologise for what you had done!" Keiko spat out and motioned to her clock. Her look turning ugly by the minute. _

'_Who does she thinks she is! Acting all high and mighty. As if she's better than Yusuke! She's acting all bitchy! Why should we even stand here and put up with this!' Kagome was now seething and dimly scratched her upper arm._

"_Here." Yusuke had wasted no time and pushed Kagome to stand before him, right before Keiko who was tapping her left foot to emphasis that she was waiting. _

_Kagome frowned as she looked from the tapping foot to Keiko's bitter look. The look of one saying that 'you're wasting MY time, I have BETTER things to do than listening to you, but I would LOVE to hear what you got to say FOR yourself, ESPECIALLY if you are going to APOLOGISE.' _

'_Her face is going to stuck that way if she keep scrunching it as if she had swallowed a lemon.' Turning to look behind her shoulder, scowling to Yusuke who had nudged her in between her shoulders. Kagome turned her attention back to Keiko when the girl barked a 'well!' _

_Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, she narrowed them, cleared her throat and began to tell Keiko about her unstable vibes and at the same time swallowing the familiar distaste down her throat. _

_---_

'Calm down girl, there is absolutely _no_ reasons to _dislike_ her…granted that she's a selfish brat who wants Yusuke to be what she wants him to be and claiming to love him when she finds it hard to put all her trust in him…there's no reason to _hate_ her after all it's none of my business!' Kagome mentally hammered herself as she absently scratched the irritation called an itch.

The droning lecture the teacher was giving sent Kagome back to her thoughts on last night.

Shivering slightly when she remembered how Keiko's bitter looking face had broken up into a wide grin and had literally flung herself at Yusuke, crying. Apologising and claiming herself silly for getting mad at him using Kagome's vibes as an excuse for forgiveness.

Kagome had stared at her and retorted that if one had no desires to act that way, they will not act that way. But did Yusuke listens? No If he had listened, he done a terrific job pretending he did not.

He had actually lapped everything up and forgave her, once again, reminding Kagome of a certain dog eared friend.

Keiko had then turned to Kagome and exclaimed her apology and had been all friendly when she invited them to stay for dinner. Sincerely proclaiming herself to be Kagome's new friend.

'Ya..friends….friends with a smiling tiger that is…' Kagome thought as she gave a leery glance to the girl who was smiling at her.

'Maybe…the itch is getting to my head.'

---

"_Hiei, take this and head to Zennousha palace." _

That was three days ago since Koenma, the prince of Reikai had given him, the half Koorime and half fire demon of the spirit detective team, this mission in the expense of using a lame excuse that the others have to attend school while he don't, and Koenma had also decided to take some years off his punishment if he accepted the mission.

Now Hiei knew why Koenma had graciously offered to take fifty years off as he sliced through yet another class C- youkai. He had entered Yancha forest on his second night here in Makai and had yet to catch sight of an exit.

'Peaceful…my ass.' Thinking back to the sign located at the entrance of the forest as another youkai of class C- stepped into his line of vision followed by another and another and another. He was surrounded. He has been fighting constantly for two nights and a day. Today being the second day.

Growling as he displayed some annoyance, he took a stance and prepared for them to attack. The youkai were fairly easy to kill but it was the sheer number of them that was wearing him down and he was unable to fully utilise his speed in the dense forestry area.

Cussing loudly in his mind as he clutched his bleeding arm. They had actually injured him to a state that he was feeling faint from the blood loss. Irritated that he was about to be defeated by a bunch of low class youkai.

Swiftly glancing at his right arm where his dragon tattoo is. Just as he was contemplating to use the Jaou Ensatsu Koku Ryu Ha he was given a punch which sent him crashing into trees. Gasping but not revealing his pain, a look of concealed confusion drawled on him.

He was alone.

Using his sword as a crutch for his fallen form, he struggled to his feet.

'Hn, I need to get out of here fast.' Hiei thought as his vision started to waver even more with the blood loss.

'Why aren't my wounds healing…' Blinking hard, trying to clear his vision as he leaned against a sturdy tree trunk.

Lifting his head up with difficulty as if they weighed a ton, blood streamed down from his injured forehead to his right eye.

_Whoosh! _

Giving violent coughs as he spewed out blood down to the fist that had struck his left rib-cage. Taking shaky breaths, he pushed himself to look at the one who had attacked him. His only uninjured eye widened at the sight when his ruby eye clashed with the attacker's ruby ones.

It was as if he was looking into a mirror.

The attacker gave an all-so familiar smirk before releasing his fist, Hiei sunk to the ground with a dull 'thump'.

Groaning slowly he tried to work his tired muscles but was forced down, throbbing painfully at his back. Mustering to glare murderously at his attacker as Hiei found his forehead dangerously close to the end-point of a blade.

With ruby eyes not wavering as the blade was lowered down his face only to stop perilously close to his neck.

Fighting to stay with his consciousness, he witnessed the blade being pulled back before being forcefully thrust towards his neck. A burst of searing pain as he falls into darkness.

All was quiet.

---

Kicking a can off the sidewalk to the road, and watching the metal can getting squashed by the moving cars. Kagome was undeniably bored.

Yusuke had gotten himself into detention. Keiko had volunteered to wait for him and had asked Kagome along. But Kagome had started to feel the itch _again _and had declined in hopes of rushing back to Yusuke's home to soak herself in water. And now she walks home, to Yusuke's home, in slow strides.

'Well…at least the itch had stopped.' Kagome thought gladly as she kicked yet another empty can off the sidewalk.

Weirdly enough, the itch had immediately stopped when she excused herself from her homeroom class for the nurse's room. But it had came back when she went back to her homeroom class. And once again she left the class only to find the itch subsiding. Thus Kagome had decided to skip classes for today.

She had camped out at the school's roof top not surprised to find Yusuke not there as the boy had already promised Keiko to attend all classes today. Kagome felt a slight pity for that boy who had to indulge himself with the girl's whims.

Leaving the roof-top to find herself some lunch and god damnation, the itch had returned with vengeance. Growling in annoyance and frustration, she scratched the itch as she made her way towards Yusuke. Settling to sit besides him, the boy looked at her with a concerned look as she scratched.

Keiko stretched her hand across the table, offering Kagome a piece of sandwich which she thanked her for. But was unable to take her hand off the task of scratching to take the sandwich off of Keiko's hand as the damnable had decided to take that time to intensify, it was killing her and driving her crazy.

Kuwabara had suggested to take a swim to 'quench' the itch. The people at the table gave the carrot top a really weird look which he took offended. But at the point of desperation, Kagome had decided to take his advice, no matter how stupid and silly it had sounded.

Escaping to the girl's toilet, she filled the sink and submerged as much of her arm as she could in it. Widening her eyes when it actually worked. The itch had stopped.

But truly unbeknownst to her noticing, the itch was already began to lessen and stop, the moment she had left the lunch table.

'I wonder what he is doing now…' A look of froze scratched across Kagome's face as she realised where her train of thoughts was going.

"Why should I _care _what is _he_ doing! It's none of _my_ business…and besides…I should be still mad at him. Humph!" Kagome angrily muttered to herself as she crossed the street.

"Why should I _even _care what he is doing now…" Kagome whispered to herself, raising her palms to wipe off a few loose teardrops.

'I can't believe that I actually miss that big, fat…maybe not fat but definitely an arrogant, pompous, jerk albeit one with a _very, very godly _body and a nice piece of…What the hell am I thinking!' Kagome smacked herself across her forehead.

Shaking her head hard from side to side, she abandoned the thought of _him. _Not really up to the feeling of going home for now, changing her course of direction she headed for Genkai's shrine.

---

"Hello, Kagome-chan."

"Hello to you too, Yukina-chan." Kagome greeted with a polite bow as she skipped up the steps to the sweeping Koorime.

"Konbanwa, Genkai-sama! Konbanwa, Kurama-kun but not to Youko." Sticking her tongue out at the last name. Giggling slightly as if she could really hear the spluttering disbelief ofYouko inside of Shuichi.

"I think you upset him." Kurama replied with a smile.

"I know." Thanking Yukina for the cup of tea.

"Genkai-sama, I came to enquire something." Gaining the full attention of Genkai who was sipping tea.

Lifting up her right arm, Kagome poked the spot that had been itching.

"Since last night and at school, this spot has been itching. But somehow, no matter how hard and long I had scratched…it doesn't seems that I have scratched at all."

"What does the itch feels like?" Genkai asked as she examined her skin.

"Something crawling underneath of my skin, it was really irritating and calls for attention to scratch. I have the mind to take a knife and cut off that layer." Kagome replied.

"Is there something wrong?" Kagome enquired worriedly at Genkai's silence form.

"Nothing seems to be looking wrong, but you are saying that it itches. Does it still itches?" Genkai asked.

"Do you still remember when it started to itch, Kagome-chan?" Kurama asked as well.

"It doesn't itch now. I think the itch started when I came back from Keiko's place, Yusuke dragged me there to explain a few things." Kagome muttered disdainfully.

"Then I guess I started scratching. I was almost up all night scratching, but I guess I felt asleep as I did find myself waking up for school. The itch continued and it got worse when I entered my homeroom class…left the room it got fine but when I entered again…it came back so I skipped that class." Kagome related to the two thoughtful figures.

"I guess the itch disappeared but appeared when I went to get lunch. I was sitting beside Yusuke scratching when Kuwabara suggested taking a swim, I took his advice…WHAT!" Kagome asked loudly catching the surprised looks the others were giving her.

"I know his advice sounds stupid but I think it actually worked! I filled a sink full of water and soaked my arm inside, the itch creased…but acted up again when Keiko asked me to wait with her for Yusuke who is in detention. Declined and decided to go home to have a soak, but the itch disappeared completely again when I left the school premises…" Taking the cup of tea as she finished her tale of the itch.

"So it doesn't itches now?"

"Nope, not a bit. It totally vanished."

"Hmm…"

"Hmm…?"

"Youko says he might have a clue but is revealing nothing…until you apologises…" Kurama said shaking his head. Kagome gawked at him before narrowing her eyes and scooted neared to his face. Kurama blushed at the close contact.

"Youko…" Kagome called in a whispery sentence, knowing that she had captured Youko's attention when emerald changed to gold.

"Grow up…you are after all…ancient…" She stated, gently giving a small blow into his face, knowing full well that Youko will be able to feel it. Kurama groaned when he felt Youko getting aroused even after Kagome had insulted him to be old.

"Kagome-chan, that wasn't very nice." Yukina commented, giggling.

"Well…he ain't no saint either." Kagome retorted, smirking as she reached out and patted Kurama on the cheek.

---

VOCAB!

_Zennousha- The Almighty/ Omnipotent One_

_Yancha- Naughty/ Mischievous_

_---_

(drum rolls) time to answer reviewers' questions

1. Is her seal a person?

- It has something to do with a person

2. Is the person back in Makai her lover?

- Maybe-ii

3. Is something going to happen when she meets Hiei?

- Something maybe _big _and _unpleasant _might happen when she meets Hiei

4. Who is the guy she had walked out on?

- Let me give a clue: He's an inu

5. If she ain't ningen nor youkai, is she elemental or angel, sumthing along that line?

- Hmm…

6. What is the pairing?

- A big hmm…I'll let you guys do the guessing (waggles eyebrows)

---

Not really feeling satisfied with this chapter, something seems to be missing…

Anyway, a big thank to everyone who had taken the time to read this piece of work and contributed their reviews. Arigatou! AND can you see the pattern whenever Kagome feels the itch?


End file.
